


Tired Angel

by chaotic_fanfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding kink if you squint, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Haikyuu x Reader, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Haikyuu, Mentions of Blood, Threesome - F/M/M, Use of Pet names, haikyuu mafia au, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_fanfics/pseuds/chaotic_fanfics
Summary: After a job that turned sour, it’s only fair that Hajime and Toru would need to relieve some stress. Even if that means waking up their Angel to do so.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Tired Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Copy pasted from my Tumblr

You always did your best to stay up for them when you knew that they would be out late, but you didn’t always succeed. Tonight was one of those nights where you just couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer. You fell asleep on top of the sheets waiting for your lovers to return. You weren’t sure for much time had passed when you found yourself being gently awakened by one of your partners gently shaking your shoulder. Your eyes opened tiredly and you were met with the slightly blood-stained suit of Toru. 

“Hey Angel,” he cooed softly “We’re back.” You could tell from his voice, and suit, that things hadn’t gone exactly as planned. You sat up slightly, propping yourself up on one arm and rubbing your eyes with the other. You could see Hajime unbuttoning his white dress shirt. It was also lightly speckled with blood. Toru broke you from your thoughts though when he used one of his hands to guide your face back to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, pulling away after, only to have you yawn. His expression softened a little, 

“I know you’re tired, but we really need to blow off some steam. We promise we’ll be gentle.” You knew the last part was a lie, but you didn’t care. 

“O-ok sir.” Your voice was a little shaky from exhaustion. Toru pressed another gentle kiss against your lips before pushing you down on your back. He pulled off your oversized nightshirt, leaving you in only your underwear. He pressed kisses to your neck and collar bone, occasionally nipping at the tender flesh. A soft moan left your lips as he continued his trail of hickies down your abdomen. Hajime had finished undressing and was now fully naked. He made his way onto the bed, seating himself up against the headboard. Toru was tugging off your panties when Hajime pulled you from Toru and onto his lap. A small squeak escaped your lips, in your half-asleep state you had barely even registered what was happening until you were torn from your first partner. Toru pouted at this but decided to use it as an opportunity to also free himself of his clothes. 

Once you were seated on Hajime’s lap, underwear fully removed, he proceeds to roll your nipples with his fingers, one hand attending to each breast. You could feel his rock-hard member pressing against your ass. It seemed like the most elaborate sex dream you had ever had in your exhausted state. Toru was also soon stripped of all his clothes and had made his way back to his previous position. 

“Open your mouth angel.” Toru coaxed. You did as he said opening up wid and allowing your tongue to loll out of your mouth. A smirk made its way to his face as he watched your sleepy compliance. Deciding to take advantage of this, he stuck his fingers into your mouth. 

“Suck.” You found yourself unable to disobey him as your started suckling on his digits. Hajime observed all of your actions, patiently waiting for his turn to prep you in his own way. Toru pulled his two fingers out of your mouth with a wet pop. 

“Aww, you’re so wet already,” Toru commented as he spread your leg open. He ran one of his saliva-coated fingers along with your folds, making you shiver. He then slowly inserted that finger into you. You stiffened at the penetration, biting your lip. Toru waited for you to adjust before pumping his finger in and out. he started slow but quickly gained speed, promptly adding a second finger to the mix. You couldn’t hold back the moans that flowed from your lips as his fingers roughly pounded into your core. Hajime noticed your orgasm approaching and decided to aid Toru by rubbing circles on your clit. The added stimulation was enough to bring your orgasm crashing down on you. Causing you to cumming hard on Toru’s fingers. He bit his inner cheek as to not let his own groans slip just from watching you climax. 

Hajime ran his fingers along your folds, collecting as much of your cum on them as he could. Once satisfied, he moved to shift you a little as to allow him to prep your ass for him. He gently rubbed your own juices on your asshole. While he did this, Toru pumped his cock a few times, excited to be able to fill you up with his seed. After Hajime felt that he had applied enough lube, he decided to test the water by inserting one of his slick coated fingers into your ass. You squirmed in discomfort at first but quickly adjusted. 

“I’m gonna add another finger ok?” You nodded your consent to his words. Hajime carefully slipped another digit into your asshole, eliciting a shaky gasp from you. He scissored his fingers a few times, hoping to get you to relax a little. Oikawa noticing your tense state decided to softly rub your clit. The soothing yet stimulating sensations worked wonderers in helping your muscles loosen up. Hajime decided to take advantage of this and pulled his fingers out, lining the tip of his cock up with your ass. 

“Take deep breaths Angel.” He reminded you as he pushed himself into your asshole. You whimpered at the pain, but it soon subsided as Toru continued to stimulate your clit, bringing you close to another orgasm. He sped up his ministrations, flooding you with ecstasy once again. Toru wasted no time while you basked in post-orgasm bliss, before pushing his own length into your core. You cried out at his sudden action, but it wasn’t necessarily a cry of pain. Hajime and Toru nodded at each other before starting to slowly pump in and out of their respective holes in unison. Matching paces, they worked in harmony to fill the air with lewd squelching, their grunts, and your constant moaning. Your body was oversensitive due to how tired you were, so all of the motions the two men made felt amplified. You couldn’t support your head at this point, so you let it fall back against Hajime’s shoulder. 

“Fuck Angel, you’re so tight” Toru grunted as he bucked his hips hard against yours. He felt your walls tighten around his cock, trying to pull him in further. He loved how greedy your body was for him. As both men worked towards their own high, you were brought to orgasm once again, your juices flowing onto Toru’s dick, motivating him to keep going and chase his own high. The two men could feel each other’s movements through your pelvic floor, only adding another level of pleasure. Oikawa came first, his thrusts becoming sloppy before finally shooting his load directly into your womb. He loved the way your walls milked him for every bit of his seed. Hajime climaxed soon after, pulling out in time to shoot his cum onto your ass and lower back. Toru also pulled out. Pausing to muse at the way his cum leaked out of your sensitive hole. Your whole body relaxed, unable to maintain any semblance of awareness anymore. Toru chuckled as Hajime laid you down allowing you to carefully fall to his side so that you were using his chest as a pillow.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to stay awake any longer,” Toru cooed as he slid under the covers on your opposite side, “You did so well Angel.” You found yourself unable to form any response to his words as you slipped back off into dreamland.


End file.
